Maybe you can get what you want after all
by OldGleeIsTheBest
Summary: The Hudson family struggled for a few months to keep their life on track after receiving life-changing news. How would things turn out if their problem wasn't actually their problem but someone else's? Will they be relieved to be "free" ? Or too mad to be fooled? Will they fall in love? Or would they rather stay alone?


Santana sat down on the couch, trying to push away the strange feeling that she got when she saw her brother's face. He looked so..sad, guilty? She had been trying to convince him to tell her what was going on ever since lunch time, but he only shook his head, telling her that he would explain everything once they got home.

And that's how she found herself sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and her hands resting on her lap. "Okay Finny Boy, time to tell sis Tana about what's been bothering you."

Finn took a deep breath and sighed. "It's..I did something really bad." He mumbled looking down at his feet.

Santana's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Have you killed someone?"

His eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "Gosh, no! NO! –"

"Then it can't be that bad." She interrupted in a calm voice. "But..what is it though?"

"…You will hate me forever. And so will mom. She'll probably never want to see me again..I jusy..ugh." The tall boy muttered looking at the wall. "Quinn's pregnant."

Santana rolled her eyes upon hearing the blonde's name. Ugh. Quinn. She had known the blonde cheerio since middle school, and they never, ever got along well. In fact, things got way worst when highschool started for them. Much to Santana's dismay, the Fabray bitch and Finn started dating a few months ago. And she definitely-

Her eyes widened as Finn's words finally registrated on her brain.

WAIT. PREGNANT?!

HOW? (Okay, stupid question)

WHEN?

WITH WHO?

"Finn…I..who is the father?" She asked quietly.

He scoffed. "C'mon San. Who would it be? Me, of course."

FUCK.

FUCK NO.

HER BROTHER WAS GOING TO BE A DADDY.

THE DADDY OF QUINN FABRAY'S BABY?

THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING.

LIKE, NO. JUST NO.

HE IS SIXTEEN!

Finn stole a glance at Santana, partly afraid to watch her reaction, wincing when he noticed that her eyes were wide open, and so was her mouth, but she made no movement. Didn't utter a word, even.

"San.."

_I don't know what to say. Well, I do have many things to tell him. I want to shout at him for even consider dating her on the first place. I want to shout at him for ruining his future. I wanna shout at her for screwing up my brother's life._

_But I doubt that will help the situation right now. It will definitely make it worst, actually._

Without a second thought, the girl stood up from the couch, opening her arms to give him a big hug, feeling his strong arms wrap around her tiny form a few seconds after, finally allowing him to break down.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. So, so, so, sorry" He cried, while she shook her head, before patting him on the back in a comforting way.

"No..look, Finn. Things like this…happen."

"No, no, no. I didn't want this to happen. I'm such an idiot. I should have…-"

"Shhh" Santana interrupted him "It will be alright, okay? I'm here for you. No matter what."

* * *

*** A few hours after***

Carole Hudson finally arrived home, feeling way too tired after making two shifts at the hospital.

"Finn? Santana? Kids, I'm home!" She said walking around the living room to find it empty. Weird. Usually, at this time, they would both me sitting on the couch watching another episode of Doctor Who. Finn would be making questions every other five minutes while Santana rolled her eyes and told him to shut up or else he would pay for making her lose the best part of the episode.

She walked upstairs, and sighed in concern as she realized that the house seemed quiet. Too quiet for her two jumpy kids. She slowly opened Santana's bedroom door, and made a face as she saw it was empty. Then she walked towards Finn's room, and opened the door as well, this time finding her son sleeping on the bed, while her daughter was sitting next to him, wipping her eyes.

"Santana?"

The younger girl looked up as she heard her mom's voice, and sighed, before getting up from the bed and walking towards her. "Hey Mom." She replied quietly.

"Is everything alright?" Carole asked, getting more concerned by the minute.

"Kind of…"

"Well, how about you explain me what's going on, then?"

"I will…just…don't freak on him." She said poiting to the boy who was still sleeping. "And don't shout. It took me almost three hours to make him fall asleep, so."

Still little hesitant, the older woman agreed with a nod.

"Alright…this is complicated. But well. I've got something important to tell you."

* * *

(4 months after)

Santana stopped walking when she heard Finn's name being whispered. She leaned a little to the side, and spotted a Chinese girl talking to a boy in a wheelchair.

"So, rumour has it, Finn isn't the father of Quinn's baby." She explained him, while Santana's face turned pale.

"But…he is her boyfriend. Who else could be the father?" The boy asked her, while Santana nodded. _Wheels had a good point there._

"Noah Puckerman. I don't know if it's true Artie, but Mercedes told me that Kurt told her that Brittany told him that. Everyone must know about it by know..except Finn himself."

Puck. PUCK. The father? Could it really be true? Santana's mind flew to last week, when the blonde cheerio…well- now ex-cheerio- since she was kicked out two months ago, fell on the ground. Of course Finn went to help her, but somehow, Puck managed to beat him to it, helping her up quickly…he had also had shown concern for Quinn's state numerous times, but Santana had never really given any importance to it. But now, it all made sense to her.

Puck was the father.

PUCK.

NOT Finn.

She wasn't going to be an aunt.

Finn wasn't going to be a dad.

First feeling: relief.

Second feeling: RAGE.

That motherfucker had cheated on his bestfriend with the biggest bitch around. Still blinded by rage, the cheerio made her way down to the cafeteria, knowing that's where the two little shits would be. Probably with Finn. Her poor brother who had been fooled. If people should know something about Santana, is that she **NEVER** lets anyone step on her brothers feelings.

"YOU BITCH. YOU FUCKING SLUT. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! HUH?!" She shouted as she found Quinn sitting on a table, next to Puck (_of course. Ugh._), Finn, and another blonde girl whose name she couldn't remember right now.

"W-what are you talking about?" Quinn asked, trying to stay calm. Santana couldn't have found out. Could she?

"DON'T PLAY DUMB. OH MY FUCKING GOD, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BE AN AUNT, BITCH!"

Finn looked at his sister. "Uh..Santana, calm down, please? You're making no sense."

The other blonde girl gasped. "Wait, Quinn, is it true? You lost your baby?"

Santana scoffed. "No, she didn't. That little creature is still growing inside her...sadly."

Finn frooze. "I'm so confused right now…"

Santana faked a smile, actually feeling bad for her brother. "We don't want that now, do we? I think that your little Quinnie would love to explain you what's going on. In fact, I would love to hear the explaination too. So amuse us, Barbie."

* * *

_Okay guys, I don't know if this was really good, but it was stuck on my head for weeks and I just had to get it out. Also, this sounds a lot like season one, but things aren't completly like that. In this AU, Finn and Santana are brother and sister and Quick and Finntana aren't in glee club. (YET ;) ) Expect some Finchel soon too! (they're endgame 3 ). So, please guys, review and let me know what you think! Also, this is Finchelpezberry btw! I made this other account, but I haven't forgotten about my other stories. After thinking about it, I decided to keep writting. Right now it's the best way to keep Finn Hudson alive. So, if you still want it, just gimme time and I will update all of the stories. Please review and let me know what you think! _


End file.
